


Get out of town

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: SPN fluff Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: A little reflection on Ruby and Jo





	Get out of town

**Author's Note:**

> The image set is on my Tumblr. @codependentlybrothers

Jo and Ruby’s relationship wasn't conventional, a demon and a hunter weren't really supposed to be together. Jo was supposed to hunt her, and Ruby was supposed to whatever she wanted to Jo. Sam and Dean didn't approve of it, Hell, Jo's own mother didn't either and if any other hunter caught wind of this, it would be the end of them. 

 

But, Jo didn't care. She doesn't know when she fell in love with Ruby. All what she does know is that one day she had caught the demon making some kind of deal down in Chicago and a few moments of staring each other down, Jo's heart began to race while her palms grew sweaty. 

 

Was this love? Did she fall in love and didn't even know it? The answer had been yes, and perhaps Ruby had done the same. Days passed as Gifts began showing up at Jo's place, sweet little stuff that she could pass off that she had bought. 

 

Then one day, Ruby asked her out, she said yes and that was that. 

 

Jo didn't really care what her family thought about her relationship. Ruby loved her and she loved her, the two of them had decided together that maybe their life would be better anyone but where Jo lived now. 

 

Plus Seattle always had always called her name. 

 

“I have a nice place there. I found and paid for it legally.” Ruby says, she pulls Jo in close for a hug. “You'll love it. It's gorgeous.” 

 

“Anywhere I'm with you is gorgeous. As long as we're together that's all that matters to me.” 

 

Jo leans up and presses a soft kiss to Ruby's lips. 

 

“You getting soft on me?” 

 

“Are you getting soft on me? You bought us a house Ruby.” 

 

“Anything for you.” 


End file.
